


Hell

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [5]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Odin's Bad Parenting, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I would like to recommend everyone who reads this, look at the tags, as you can see this will be a very violent chapter so if any one of these tags could even trigger somthing with you or if you prefer not to read it: I will post it in italic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would like to recommend everyone who reads this, look at the tags, as you can see this will be a very violent chapter so if any one of these tags could even trigger somthing with you or if you prefer not to read it: I will post it in italic

When you wake up it's dark around you, the only light comes through a small window somewhere above you in the room. You look around the room and realize that it is more like a cell; it is small, even smaller than your bath chamber was, in one corner stands a bucket with a small board on top it of. You push yourself into a sitting position with difficulty and find yourself lying on a metal bed with coil springs that have left an imprint on your arm. Your hand goes to it, and you rub it. Then you see a little red mark in your upper arm and suddenly you remember everything. The guards, how you were being pulled away from Loki and how you got a sack over your head. From that moment on you know nothing. When you see the locked door you realize that you are at least not in the cells off Asgard and you wonder where you are then, if your even on Asgard anymore. You've never in your life been off of Asgard, and have no idea how the other worlds look like. Quickly you stand up and have to grip the wall as not to fall with the dizziness that passes through your head. After a few minutes, you drag the bed to the small window and you go standing on it. You pull yourself up by the bars that are before it and look outside. 

When you hear clanking at the door you turn abruptly, quickly push the bed back into place and sit with your hands in your lap, then you notice that you're wearing a thin gray smudgy dress with only a slip underneath and bare feet.

"I thought I heard something." you hear a deep voice say.

You do not recognize him, he is definitely not one of the guards that took you.

"Where am I?" ask you, but your mouth is so dry that there hardly comes any sound out and you swallow a few times with difficulty, "who are you?"

"You are in no position to ask questions, girl." he replies and laughs his teeth bare.

"Let her go!"

He releases you so that you are on the ground again.

You immediately walk backwards and stop only when you feel the wall at your back. The other man, you do not know either but he looks a lot cleaner and nicer then the other, walks toward you and remains at a distance. He lets his eyes wander down over your body and up again until he looks at you.

He stretches out his hand to you and feels your arms.

"Strong arms," they go to your hands and he looks at those too.

"Hands that are nice enough to wash and cook," and then he kneels in front of you and looks at your legs.

"And legs that are strong enough to walk all day."

He comes back to his feet and looks at you. He grabs your chin and turns your face to the right and left, up and down and up again.

"Yes, you will be good enough, the master will be pleased."

Then he releases you and you walk back to the wall, he looks at you for a moment and then turns to the man.

"Make sure she is ready by dawn."

Then he walks away and leaves you with the man. As soon as he is gone he comes at you and pulls you up by your arms to drag you through the small cell.

"Come on." he says.

The man pushes you through a long drafty hallway and then pulls you up a staircase, eventually you end up in a room where a woman is sitting at a desk and she looks up when you come in.

"Is this her?" she asks.

The man just nods.

"Do your job." he says and then sits on a couch.

The woman comes up to you and picks up a tape measure.

"Hello, dear." she says, and gives you a reassuring smile.

The woman is very quick and professional and when she is done she walks away only to comes back a moment later with a package of clothes. She gives it to you and then moves back to the desk to lean against it. You're a little uneasy with the package in your hands, not knowing what to do.

"Well? Go on, put it on." the man says.

Your eyes search the room for some privacy but you see nothing.

"Come on, don't be shy, I promise I won't look." he says but making no move to turn his head

"Okay that's enough," the woman says, and she begins to move, "wait outside."

"No". the man says, and he lays his arms over his chest.

"Leave."

The man mumbles a little but then leaves, the woman turns to you and looks at you.

"Where am I?" you ask her.

"Do not worry about it."

"I have to get out of here, I must return to ...." but then you stop, realizing that she probably has no idea that there are more worlds, and you bite your lip.

"Honey, you are not going anywhere, not untill tomorrow morning, that is."

"Where will they take me?" you ask, package clutched in your hands.

"I don't know."

Suddenly you feel tears in your eyes and look around you.

"Try it on, that guy outside will not wait forever, you know."

You look at her and wonder where you will be going, but thinking back to what the man did in the cell, you already know, it will not be much different than the work you did in the palace of Asgard.

Asgard, Loki.

Your heart aches at the thought that you may never see him again, and you breathe in deeply a few times. No, you must not think like that, Loki loves you, he promised that he would come for you, that he will find you and you hold onto that thought. You will see him again. 

You sigh and turn around, pull your dress off and try the other one, it does not differ much from the dress you already have except that it is clean and fits your body better, the hem reaches to your knees. Just when you're wearing it the man comes back inside.

"Well, dont you look delicious."

He walks up to you and he grabs your arm and pulls you out the room again. Back in the cell, he pushes you to the bed and you crawl as far away as possible.

"Get some sleep, your ride will be here early." he says before leaving.

You lie down on the bed in the fetal position and close your eyes, praying that Loki will find you soon.

**Back in Asgard**

After the door has been closed Loki comes up groaning and sits down on the bed, he looks at his chest, but all he sees are some grazes. He pushes himself to his feet and walks to the bath chamber to clean himself. Then he looks at his hand, by which the sphere came, and he turns it around, looking at it from all sides.

"What in the nine realms was that?" he mumbles to himself.

He closes his eyes and clenches his hands into fists, then he sees your face before him, the desperation in your eyes when you were again ripped out of his reach. Loki screams and slams his fists against the mirror which now shows two large places of shattered glass. Without taking the trouble to wipe his hands clean of the blood he quickly pulls a shirt and pants on and runs to the door. He throws it open and looks into the hallway, no trace of you and the guards. Loki wonders what they've done to you and where they have taken you.

The cells? Another world perhaps?

Wherever you are now, he will find you and he will bring you back to where you belong, with him. He walks with long strides to the throne room of Odin. When he turns the corner, he almost crashes into Thor.

"Whoah, brother, where are you going in such a hurry."

"Get out of my way." he says and tries to walk around him.

"Loki," he says and grabs his arm to stop him, "what is it?"

"Do not pretend to care." Loki replies and he tries to tear himself out off his grasp but Thor is, of course, to strong.

"Of course I care, you're my brother."

"I am nót your brother!" Loki yells with clenched fists, startling Thor so he lets go.

"What are you talking about?" Thor asks, "Of course you're my brother, we grew up together, played together, fought together ...."

"Thor, please ...." Loki raises his hands up and presses his fingers to his temple.

"Is that blood?" Thor says and suddenly he grabs Loki's hands.

"Leave me alone!"

Loki tears himself away from him and walks at a brisk pace to the throne room. When he arrives he walks directly to Odin and stops down the stairs that lead to the throne.

"Where is she." he asks.

Odin looks up and stands up from the throne, he sighs and looks at Loki.

"Where did they took her!" Loki screams and jumps up the stairs taking two steps at a time.

The guards watch their King and Odin shakes his head that it is okay. Loki places himself in Odin's personal space, but does not touch him and on his turn, Odin does not flinch.

"Tell me!"

"Loki ......"

"Thor, please go away." Loki hisses without taking his eyes off Odin.

"Father?"

"This is not your concern." Odin tells his eldest son.

Thor nods and walks away, but remains in the area just to be sure, out of sight of Odin and Loki.

"Son ......"

"I'm not your son and you are not my father! Tell me where she is! Did they take her to the cells? Or to another world?"

"Loki, listen to me....."

"No, you listen to me, I will find her, no matter where she is, I will travel all the nine realms and turn everything upside down untill I have found her and she is back where she belongs which is by my side and I swear to all of the Gods if any harm has come to her I will....."

"You will do what? Kill me?" Odin says, raising his voice,"you could not kill me, I took you in."

"Not with the intention to raise me lovingly. You have taken me into your home to _trade_ me, your words, _father dearest_." Loki sneers.

"I saved you." Odin says and turns around to take a few steps away from him.

"Why?" he asks and his anger makes way for dispair,"why did you do this? Why did you take away the only thing in my life I have ever loved?"

"You know why, Loki, from the very moment your mother and myself took her in to serve us I saw the way you looked at her, the way you reacted to her. By then I was still hoping she would not encourage you to do something about it and for three long years she didn't but when you choose her as your personal servant and I knew,"he turns towards his youngest and looks at him,"I had to do something and my first plan was the feast last night. You must have known that I would never accept the love between you and her, so when I saw that you mingled with the suiters there for you, gave them attention, used your charmes on them and they lapped it up like the eager ones they are I was satisfied and I really thought you had peace with it. You can imagine my disappointment, of course, when I saw you dancing with _her_. You thought you could fool me but I knew it was her, the way that you danced with her, the way you held her, betrayed you."

"And so you send your guards to take her away from me? Did you really think that makes me forget about her, that I hopelessly lay down with your decision?"

"It would be wise if you do that," Odin advises him, "I have given you your fun with her, I held myself aloof because I thought you would get bored with her like you get bored with every woman that you lure into your bed, but when it became clear that this would not happen you gave me no other choice, I had to intervene. It really is very simple; you are a Prince of Asgard she is a servent, she is not worthy of you."

"Because she was born into the wrong family? I do not care, she is more worthy of me then all of the affluent women in the whole of Asgard together."

"It was for your own good." Odin explains.

"Just like when you took me to use for your own good?" Loki retorts.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odins sighs.

"Just tell me where they took her, please, I just want her back, I need her and if you can not accept that.......we will leave, go somewhere and you will never have to see either of us ever again." Loki says alsmost pleading now.

"Father," they suddenly hear from the side and both look aside to see a very distraught Thor standing, looking up at them.

"Is this true? What Loki speaks about?" he says.

"Thor,.....I told you to leave." Odin says, not believing he would ignore his request.

"But Loki, he seemed so troubled, I needed to know what was wrong."

"You heard everything?" Odin says, voice wavering.

Thor nods and looks at Loki who is looking at Odin again with more loathing in his eyes he has even seen in his life. Then he turns his gaze towards his father again.

"I can understand if you do not agree with it, a Prince and a servant, but she makes Loki happy, and beyond that, she was always friendly to everyone, she was _my_ friend."

Loki turns his face towards Thor and a surprised expression appears in his eyes.

"Just tell him where she is." Thor now also urges him.

Odin sighs deeply and sits down.

"I really do not know, I just said ....... I just know that she is no longer on Asgard."

"Another world than." Loki says.

Before Odin can do something Loki jumps down the stairs and towards the exit of the throne room almost knocking Thor down who steps aside hastily. Without doubts Thor runs after him, not hearing Odin yelling his name, or ignoring it. He does his best to stay close to Loki but his heavy muscular body makes him much slower compared to Loki's slender lean frame. Not until the arrives at the Bifrost he catches up with him.

"Heimdall!" Loki yells.

"Loki ...." Thor gasps and puts his hands on his knees.

Loki turns to him, surprised that he sees Thor behind him catching his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asks.

"Helping you."

"I'm faster alone." Loki says brusquely.

"No, we shall be faster looking for her together, you know this." he explains.

Loki looks doubtful, for once in his life, Thor has a good point, if they both go their own way they will find you faster and Loki will be able to close his arms around you sooner. Thor sees the indecision in his eyes.

"Brother, and that you are still whatever your lineage might be, I meant what I said, y/n has always been nothing but kind to me, she is my friend and she has more of those inside the palace and outside, you are not the only one to care for her, please let me help you. Together we will find her, and together we will bring her back."

"Thank you," Loki says, clearly moved by Thor's words, then he turns to Heimdall,"where did they take her?"

Heimdall says nothing and keeps looking ahead. Loki steps in front of him to meet his eyes but he still refuses to look at the youngest Prince.

"I know they took y/n to another world and I know you know which one," still nothing and Loki looses his patience,"I demand that you...."

"No, Loki," Thor says and places his hand on his shoulder,"Heimdall, I know you are probaly not permitted to say, risking the accusation of treason, but you could show us."

Heimdall blinks and slowly looks at Thor, then, he carfully places Hofund in the stone to open the Bifrost Bridge. Loki and Thor look at the bridge and Loki is already on his way, Thor, however looks back at Heimdall.

"Thank you, my friend."

He bows before him and Heimdall does the same before he follows his brother.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning you wake up from rattling at the door again and you sit up quickly, the same guy from last night comes in and grabs your wrist to lift you upright. 

"Your ride is here." he says.

He takes you outside and you blink your eyes against the bright sunlight, vaguely you see another man come to you and take you from him. He takes you to a van and pushes you in the back and throws the doors closed. Again you are in the dark. After a long drive the van stops and the doors open again, the sunlight is still hurting your eyes and you are startled when someone grabs your hand and pulls you out. You lose your balance, but then the man pulls you up.

"Come on, work with me woman." he says.

He takes you to the back of a large manor where he opens two large doors in the ground and you see a staircase leading down. He pushes you inside and when you reach the bottom you look around. There are all kinds of fruits and vegetables and also things you've never seen before. You walk down a long stone corridor and you stop before an elevator. He presses a button and when you hear a ping and see the doors open automatically move backwards. When the man grabs your wrist and wants to push you into it you struggle.

"What is wrong with you?"

With a toss of his hand you end up into the elevator and you press yourself completely against the wall. Your breathing is hurried but you feel the eyes of the man going over your body.

"Your a pretty thing, you are." he says, more to himself then you.

He brings his face closer to yours and you lean backwards as far as possible but he places his arms around you and you are startled when he suddenly grabs your bottom tightly in his hands and squeezes, pushing you against him in the process.

"Hm, nice and tight." he says and laughs. "You know, the people who sold you to us told me a little about you, that you where involved with some guy who is way out of your league and that his daddy wanted you gone. It does not surprise me that you were able to get him, who doesn't want some piece off ass like yours." he smirks and squeezes your behind harder.

Then you hear that ping again and the doors open, he lets you go and pushes you outside, grabbing your hand to walk you through a corridor. There is wood on the floor and paintings on the walls and it even looks......nice...He stops in front of a door and opens it.

"Your room." the man says.

You walk past him into the room and look around, it is much bigger then the cell but still smaller then your chamber on Asgard was. The walls are white and there is one closet and a chair. You also see a door and suspect that is the bathroom. There is also a mirror. The man then closes the door and when you hear the lock turn you turn around to see he comes towards you with a smirk on his face. You walk backwards untill you feel the bed behind you.

"Take your dress off." he says.

You look at him pleading and he takes a step closer.

"Take...your...dress...off....now."

_Slowly you take the hem of your dress in your hands and move it upwards untill you can pull it over your head, before it falls to the groud he is on you and you scream and beat him on his chest, but he covers your mouth with his hand and pushes you on your back on the bed. He sits down on top of you and brings his face close to yours._

_"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but I will have you."_

_To give his words meaning, he rolls his hips over you and to your horror you feel his erection against your bare thigh._

_"You feel what you did to me? Getting me all hard and ready, you better do something about that."_

_You shake your head and bite his hand hard and he pulls it back only to give you a slap in the face making you stop._

_"You know, you can scream whatever you want, nobody will hear you," he gets up and pulls his belt out of its loops, "I'm going to have a lot fun with you, woman, such a pretty girl like you we haven't had here for far to long, you make me so hard, so horny. "_

_He comes forward and licks your cheek, you feel his hand slide down and he squeezes your breast while his other hand grabs your hair and pulls your head back so he can slither his tongue across your neck, making you shudder._

_"You feel really good, you know that?"_

_His hand slides down and he lets a finger go through your slit, you clamp your legs together to stop him, but again he gives you a slap in the face._

_"Do you want me tying you up? Because if that is necessary to be inside that tight little heat I will.."_

_You shake your head and he smiles at you._

_"I thought so. But just in case ...."_

_He grabs his belt and makes a loop at one end where he inserts your hand in, then he pulls it through the bars of the headboard and makes a second loop for your other hand and pulls it through. He gets up and slides back on his knees until he can get off the bed._

_"Open your legs for me." he says._

_You obey him and open your legs a bit._

_"Come on, a little wider, baby."_

_You bite your lip and open your legs a little further._

_"That's it. You look really good, I wonder if you feel good too." he says and one of his hands cup his erection._

_You feel the bed dip down and his hands glide up over your legs, your breathing stops when they reach your thighs and when he gently caresses your slit, you pull on the belt on your wrists. Then the hands disappear and you take a look at him, to your horror he opens his pants and lets his hand go inside to get his dick out._

_"Please, do not do this" you beg, "please ..."_

_"Oh, but you have done this," he says and gives his dick a few tugs, "so you also have to solve it, it is only fair."_

_He grins as he come forward and one hands he puts next to your body and with his other hand he presses his dick against your slit. He gives you no warning and immediately thrust his dick deep and hard into you. You scream out in pain, but he gives you no time to get used to the brutal penetration, with his hands, he grabs your hips and lifts your buttocks up so he can force himself violently into you. On instinct you inner muscles tighten around him._

_"Oh, baby ...... you feel so good,..... oh ......" rolls his head back and his eyes are closed._

_While he fucks you harshly and brutally you close your eyes and feel the tears running down your cheeks. The pain is unbelievable and you have to force yourself not to scream out._

_When he suddenly falls forward and his hands are placed beside your head you hold your breath and you turn your head away._

_"Do not be like that, give me a kiss, baby."_

_He tries to kiss you but you turn your head away every time, the thrusts are less rough and painful but not painless._

_"All right, I do not need your kiss, I want your pussy, your sweet tight pussy around my dick. Jesus you are so tight around me ....."_

_He lets one of his hands go down and pushes your leg further out so that he can thrust inside you deeper and the pain flares up again. It seems to take forever but eventually his movements stutter and you feel his teeth biting into your shoulder, so hard that he breaks the skin._

_"God that was good. I knew you would be a good fuck ....."_

He gets up and puts his dick back in his pants and closes it. He gets off the bed and throws your dress to you. Then he unties your hands and rollsup his belt. He comes into your line of vision again and grabs you chin to turn your face towards him.

"If you tell someone about this," he flips open a knife before your face, "no one will miss you."

With that, he walks away and you turn on your side, you pull your legs up and let your tears go, forcing yourself to think of Loki, his smile, his eyes, his arms around you, his voice that whispers in your ear and again you pray to every god that wants to listen that he finds you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry, I have seen the movies and I have the greatest and utmost respect for Sir Anthony Hopkins and how he portrayed Odin and I am very sorry that I have made such a big fucking asshole of him, but it could not be otherwise, forgive me


End file.
